mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DocGod (PowerForm)
This article is about Noa's DocGod in the DocSoul. You also could be looking for the original one. DocGod, is the obtained Power Form of DocGod (God) and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. DocGod was unlocked by the original one in order to defeat ShadowLife who stole DiamondLord's powers, was equipped with the Soul Diamond, acquired the power of the God Cards and was about to absorb the power of the Numeron Plates. Personality DocGod is an excellent fighter, a brilliant fellow and a great magician. Despite his large size, he's kind and gentle and threats people with great respect. But whenever he's needed, he's an excellent combatant who can beat almost anyone who dares to stand in his way. His natural size can make him come across as intimidating by smaller beings. DocGod fights for his family and is almost unbeatable due to his sheer strength, massive defenses and powerful capabilities. His magic is top notch and allows an inexperienced Noa to utilize it very effectively. As one of Noa Doc's most powerful Power Form, DocGod is known for his powerful reputation. Villains like The General and Amset Ra are afraid of using their respective Power Forms because they are afraid of facing against DocGod. His sheer size and power even surprised Nazim to the point of catching him off guard, forcing him to flee. DocGod keeps his head cool in battle and will never underestimate his opponents despite his own tremendous powers. He's also incredible serious during any confrontation, only using direct force if necessary while mostly prefering to settle matter peacefully. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Due to his massive size, DocGod possesses extraordinary physical strength rivaled by few. He can easily pick up opponents like Octo (PowerForm), Scorpio (PowerForm), Sphinx (PowerForm) and toss them away with a little bit of effort. His vast amount of physical strength allows him to break and destroy almost any substance of Earth and even lift up buildings and other very tall structures. Super Durability: DocGod has great durability and is capable of withstanding attacks from enemies, while barely even feeling them. However, attacks utilized at full force have the capability to inflict some damage to him. He has also shown to endure attacks from Rat (PowerForm) wielding the God Card of Strength. Telekinesis: DocGod can mentally manipulate objects and people and move them around. His telekinetic powers are so powerful that he can even redirect small and large attacks as well as his opponents, even if he doesn't see them. Superior Magic: DocGod has great knowledge and skill in magic and is Noa's best magic user. He can cast powerful spells and utilize powerful magic attacks. He used his magic to take the stolen magical power from ShadowLife who possessed DiamondLord and had acquired the power of the God Cards and returned it to the original owners. His magic is powerful enough to top DiamondLord's magic enhanced with the Soul Diamond while empowered by the God Cards. Enhanced Intelligence: DocGod is also highly intelligent. He is the smartest Power Form in Noa's arsenal and it has been mentioned that he could re-create the DocSoul when Noa needs to recreate it. He can easily understand every concept of almost anything. So far however, it isn't exactly known which subjects he has certain knowledge off. Elemental Beam Emission: DocGod has the power to project various concentrated beams of matter, energy and elements, like fire, electric, ice and water, for a destructive amount of damage. The result of these beams can be concussive, disperse or explosive. He can also fire these elemental beams on the ground to create an elemental barrier to distract the opponent. Cosmic Beam Emission: DocGod has the power to tap into cosmic energy and release it as powerful golden comic energy beams. These cosmic beams are incredible powerful and capable of damaging even the most durable of opponents and can even push them back a significant distance. Laser Beam Projection: DocGod also has a powerful arm laser located on his left arm. He is able to fire powerful red laser beams from it to heavily damage his opponents. His laser beams are strong enough to melt through even the most dense irons and metals. Missile Generation: DocGod has the power to fire incredible powerful and destructive amber colored energy missiles from his hands and his four wings. He can generate those missiles at the lightingspeed and fire them at an extremely deadly rate and accuracy. He can fire those missiles from his hands and his wings alone but also simultaneously. When fired all together, they inflict tremendous damage to any target. Flight: Despite his tremendous size, DocGod can fly at normal speeds but also at high speeds. The latter is thanks to his booster packs on his legs which boosts his speed. Weapon Summoning: DocGod can summon his powerful wand freely at will to enhance his magical capabilities but also for more powerful attacks. He can also use his magnificent wand in physical combat as well but only against opponents who also wield a large weapon. Equipment DocGod wields a large red magic wand which he can use freely whenever he wants. Magic Wand: DocGod owns a red magical wand fitting his size. The magic wand becomes an incredibly powerful tool, like a longsword, in his hands, which can use it to great effect with both one and two hands, performing slashes of extremely destructive power. The wand is also imbued with magic to perform even more terrifying attacks, as well as being used as a medium for spells of other types. In addition, it appears to possess tremendous hardness, allowing him to block several assaults from his foes. Signature Moves DocGod's signature moves are: *'Ultimate God Fist': DocGod raises his fist in the air while his fist glows amber. He then brings his fist back and punches his opponent with incredible divine force. *'Giga God Beam': The end of DocGod's wand flashes and an energy pulse from the end surges to the top of the wand. When the pulse reaches the top, he fires a gigantic powerful green energy beam at his opponent. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: DocGod's size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid structures around him). This also puts him at a disadvantage while fighting smaller opponents, as they can easily dodge his movements and attacks. Because of his enormous size, he can easily destroy almost any structure like buildings if he falls. Massive Defenses: Most attacks have no effect on DocGod thanks to his massive defenses. Trivia *DocGod was the first Power Form to be included in the DocSoul, albeit locked without anyone knowing. *DocGod is Noa's largest Power Form. *DocGod has a mysterious and bizarre affinity towards the God Cards, especially when all four of them are in his vicinity. The one time it occurred against Nazim. DocGod personality changed drastically when he got hold of two of the cards. He became violent and brutally stole the other Cards and equipped them all on his arms. He then proceeded to laugh evilly and then ripped out the DocSoul on his belt, shocking everyone on the scene. He then tried to fly away but the DocSoul didn't allow it and then forcibly "absorbed" him while leaving the Cards and an unconscious Noa behind. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Doc Family Category:Large PowerForms Category:High Intelligence PowerForms Category:Humanoid PowerForms